


MY FATHER WILL . . .

by black_dipped_roses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, But Not Really A Big Part of the Story, Cannon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I mean to offend no one I promise, M/M, Polyjuice Potion, Remus is just friends with Nymphadora, almost everyone is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_dipped_roses/pseuds/black_dipped_roses
Summary: Draco has absolutely no idea what has gotten into him . . . besides the polyjuice he just took, and probably some exotic form of disease that causes madness in perfectly sane wizards. On that front, though, Draco can only speculate. Potter probably gave it to him too, now that he thinks about it. Stupid Potter with his dangerous heroics and dastardly good looks. It's all Potter's fault. Draco is sure of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this all began with Tumblr. Best way to start an authors note right? Well, Tumblr posts and excerpts tend to show up a lot on google imagines when you are bored and decide to search for "Drarry". Over time I collected a ton of pictures containing funny Drarry (and wolfstar) content or headcannons I felt were really intriguing. I would look for fics that pertain to those things and would often find it lacking, so I slowly began compiling little aspects, lines, plots, and themes for a fic that I could, entirely hypothetically, write. This is now much less hypothetical. Honestly, one day I realized I had enough ideas to make an entire fic I had been planning to write regardless. I am not sure how well I executed that, but please enjoy! And I would love commentary! Mistakes are all my own because I sadly have no beta.

Draco was having a lovely day, he can assure you, until a certain someone with a stupid scar and a stupid hair cut came out of the quidditch locker-rooms with only jeans and a towel wrapped around his shoulders on. Now, Draco considers himself a man of infinite self-control and fine taste, but in this moment he felt a deep and sudden urge to wrap his legs around Harry Potter's waist. And that just wouldn't do. He is a Malfoy after all; there are standards he must uphold. Pouncing on anyone, especially a Potter- that Potter -just wasn't becoming of a Malfoy.

"Uck," Harry sighed tiredly as he smelled his shoulder, "I still smell like that bloody potion."

This intrigued Draco, albeit unwillingly. What kind of potion could Potter smell like that would make him smell so- so . . . uncharacteristically strong.

Ah, someone must have poured Amortentia on Potter again, Draco surmised. The realization of his own reaction to Amortentia came as no surprise to Draco after having smelled the same quidditch broomstick-treacle tart-Potter combination for two years. The surprise was rather mild and came with Potter's recent tendency for Amortentia accidents. Wasn't that the-

"Third time this week," Harry grumbled, running a hand through his hair, "Who let Snape give third years the chance to work with something like Amortentia?"

Draco snickered silently, moving so he couldn't be seen by Harry as he walked through the room.

"Maybe he thought they could never do worse than Seamus and decided to risk it, if only to see you suffer," Neville laughed as he walked into the eighth year's locker room holding out a vile to Harry, "He told me to give this to you."

"You and Snape?" Harry gasped dramatically, "On speaking terms?"

"You know, ever since you defeated Voldemort you've become a lot more snarky," Neville tried to sound chastising but only managed to sound fond as his smile softened, "It's a good look on you Harry. Happiness, that is. If anyone deserves it, it's you mate."

Harry's grin softened as well as he clapped his hand on Neville's shoulder, "You too Nev. We've all changed since the war. Hell, even Malfoy's changed; I saw him teach a first year Hufflepuff accio when she couldn't find her necklace, today. Ron's eyes almost fell out of his sockets."

"I'm surprised he's not in the infirmary," Neville laughed.

Draco, who was still listening intently from his hiding spot, did not laugh like Neville and instead grimaced; he had hoped no one had seen his moment of weakness.

"Yeah, but I wasn't surprised. I knew Malfoy wasn't the evil twat he seemed to be. When he threw me his wand- Well, it was like I was seeing him for the first time, you know? And the rest happened so fast, but, even after all was said and done, he didn't gloat about helping save the wizarding world or anything; he just walked off with his mother. Like he didn't expect anything but to be able to comfort what was left of his family."

Harry's response had brought a rather embarrassingly soft smile to Draco's face, and he knew he needed to leave before he heard anything more that he wasn't supposed to.

"You know, out of all the people I expected to become a Malfoy sympathizer, I never expected one of them to be you," Neville smirked.

"Really?" Harry asked not paying any mind to Neville's expression, "Hermione said she was surprised it didn't happen sooner. I still don't know what she meant by that. Malfoy and I hated each other. And now we're just awkward . . . not acquaintances, because we've known each other too long, but awkward somethings."

"I know what she means," Neville grinned, "Don't worry mate; I think you'll figure it out, and I think it'll all work out fine. Just try to shoot for the beginning of February, if you get to pick a date, you know?"

"What do you mean 'if I get to pick a date'?" Harry turned as Neville began to walk away.

"Don't worry about it. I've gotta go, plants to take care of and all that. See you, Harry!" Neville called as he walked out the door.

"Bye, Neville," Harry called back, thinking over their conversation.

Unbeknownst to him, the very Malfoy he had been talking about had been listening the entire time and was doing the exact same thing he was.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"When's the wedding?" Harry smirked as Sirius jumped off of Remus' lap where the two had been furiously making out on the sofa.

"Harry!" Sirius gripped, but there was no real fire behind it (no pun intended with Harry's current position inside the fireplace) before smirking, "Who taught you to be such a James?"

Remus began to laugh as he straightened out his rumbled cardigan and tucked his shirt back in from Sirius' hand's exploration.

"Such a "James"? What does that mean?" Harry laughed with a raised eyebrow.

"A "James" is anyone who acts like a cock-" at this point Remus tried to cover Sirius' mouth, but he still managed to say "block" around the hand before being allowed to talk again, "Because James was the biggest of them all, let me tell you, Harry."

"James wasn't as bad as Lily, at least he was oblivious as to what he was interrupting. Lily would ask to watch before giggling and leaving the room with some dangerously witty parting remark," Remus smiled as he remembered his own Hogwarts days with Sirius.

"That was more about my mother than I wanted to know," Harry grimaced a bit.

"That's what you get for being a James," Sirius, being the five year old that he is, stuck his tongue out at Harry while Remus, ever the enabler, laughed.

"Alright, I'll be leaving now," Harry began to move his head out of the floo fire before Sirius called out to him.

"Wait," Sirius laughed, "Since you're already here you might as well stay. What's on your mind Prongslet? Come for advice from your favorite Godfather?"

Remus moved to make himself and Sirius some tea while Harry settled in for a talk with a smirk, "I did, but since Remus looks busy. . ."

"Remus!" Sirius gasped dramatically, "Harry is being an absolute menace."

"And whose fault would that be dear?" Remus winked at Harry from the kitchen.

Practically pouting, Sirius muttered, "You used to be so innocent Remus. Harry, he used to be so innocent, and nice, and sweet and shy. I don't know what happened."

"Really? Innocent, nice, sweet, and shy, huh? Which one of us cried our first time?" Remus smirked as Sirius' tan face tinged red.

"See Harry! It's comments like those that make me wonder why I ever thought falling in love with a snarky werewolf would be good for my health," Sirius' comment was belittled by the fact he took the tea Remus offered him without a second thought.

"You thought falling in love with me would be good for your health?" Remus laughed, unnecessarily loudly in Sirius' opinion.

"You wore over-sized sweaters and read Shakespeare when we were younger, still do, but back then I didn't know that looks could be deceiving," Sirius wiggled his eyebrows as Harry smiled fondly at his Godparents.

"Were they that deceiving?" Remus settled next to Sirius with a soft smile.

A smile Harry hopes to see sent his way one day by the person he loves.

Sirius' smile became unequivocally love struck, "In the best way."

Harry looked away as they kissed for a moment before coughing to signal his presence.

"You know Harry," Sirius turned to him with a fatherly smile that still made him emphatically happy, "Remus was the true mastermind behind almost all of our pranks. He was the best at planning."

"Really?" Harry smiled.

"Yep, your father came up with ideas, Remus came up with the plan, I executed it, and Pe . . . well, actually a lot of the times Remus would try to stop the crazy plans James and I came up with, but the best plans came from Remus," Sirius skirted over Peter's name like it was a physical wound, and Harry knew that, to Remus and Sirius, it probably was.

"He was brave in the end, you know. He still cared," Harry felt he needed to add that their brother wasn't entirely gone.

"Not soon enough," Sirius sighed heavily before mustering up a smile for Harry, "Sorry to get so off track Harry; what did you want to talk about?"

"Girl problems," Harry sighed.

"Is this about the Amortentia? I can talk to Minerva or Severus if you'd like? I heard some third years poured more on you the other day," Remus gestured lightly as he talked with the hand that wasn't being held by Sirius.

Sirius muttered something about hating that Remus befriended Severus before the rest of the conversation caught up to him, "Third years are pouring Amortentia on you? That's my boy; James would be so proud."

Harry laughed as Remus rolled his eyes, not sparing a thought to letting the small longing for his parents make him sad, "It's not the Amortentia, well it kind of is, but more importantly it's Ginny I need advice about."

"Have you tried being gay, that worked for Remus and I," Sirius wiggled his eyebrows to show he was kidding.

"I'm not gay, but I," Harry paused for a moment, letting out a short breath before looking into Sirius and Remus' eyes, "I know I'm bisexual. And I know it took me awhile to tell you, and I'm sorry about that. It's just- there was the impending doom thing, horocruxes, Dumbledore . . . dying, and then actual Voldemort, and Bellatrix, and Snape, and Malfoy, and later there was reconstruction, and everything else. I just-"

"Harry its okay," Remus smiled in fond encouragement, "Thank you for telling us, and you know we will always support and love you, Harry."

"Of course we will always support and love him. It should go without saying really," Sirius smiled at Remus then Harry, "You are my Godson Harry, practically my own child, and I know I'm not the best of father figures, but I hope you always know that both of us, Remus and I, will do anything for you Harry. You know, the first thing Remus said to me when he saved me from Bellatrix was that he wanted to adopt you, but that we had to get you out of there first. You are our number one priority, Harry, and we are proud of you always," By the time Sirius finished he was holding back tears by a thread.

"And he says I'm the soft one," Remus said quietly, holding Sirius' hand tightly.

Harry laughed, albeit a bit wetly, "Thank you both so, so much. And I love you too."

"Put in the proper amount of floo powder and get over here," Sirius smiled, "And you are the soft one Remus."

Harry did as told before appearing in front of Sirius and Remus' fireplace, being pulled into a group hug as soon as his feet touched the rug.

"Alright, so your girl problems; let's here 'em," Sirius nodded at Harry after begrudgingly pulling away from the hug and deciding quite certainly that he needed to cuddle Remus on the couch as Harry sat down in a cushy chair.

"Ginny is an amazing person, you know, and I love her so, so much, but I- I don't . . ." Harry trailed off, at a loss for words and unsure.

"Know if the love you feel for her is the same anymore?" Sirius asked with an understanding look in his eyes.

Harry sighed, "I think that's what it is, but she also isn't as passionate as she was before while doing the same things the same way. I know that sounds weird, but . . . I think that without everything being life and death we just don't have a spark anymore."

Sirius nodded for Harry to continue.

"I'm worried I won't be able to settle down. I was worried about that before: that domestic life would be just so gruelingly boring for me that I would do something drastic, or that everyone just continuing on would terrify me. That's what some people said, that sometimes people just can't walk away from war. But I found out that teaching people about what happened and why it should never happen again helps me move on. But love is completely different then that; I'm worried that I won't be able to find something that keeps me happy in a relationship now that the dust has settled, so to speak," Harry sighed, running a hand through his unruly black locks.

"I always felt the same way Harry. I never thought I could settle down and be happy because it all just seemed so boring. The same person everyday doing the same things as always. The truth is there are a few people in life that we are kind-of-perfect with. They are a bit rare, but they will never bore you. They are the people you would be lucky to spend the rest of your life with and usually they become your friends. On very, very rare occasions there is one person who is entirely perfect for you - Who you can spend everyday with and never have the same experience. The beauty of it is, there will always be someone who never bores you. Even if you don't find your 'soulmate', so to speak, those few people who are almost-perfect with you are still there for you. You will always be happy with them. My people were James, Lily, and Peter. And I won't lie, I was a bit in love with James for a little while. But then I met Remus. My greatest, most amazing person. My soulmate. . . Sorry I lost my train of thought there, but honestly, I could have gone off and married James, Lily, or even Peter and been the happiest man in the world. We aren't condemned to waiting for one person to make us happy, Harry. You usually just have to look around a bit for your people. And I think you've already found them. Ron and Hermione, they're always there for you. You're not alone."

By the end of Sirius' (long, drawn out, and dramatically Sirius) speech Harry was smiling widely, "So everything is going to be okay as long as I have friendship?"

Remus laughed, "I think that's the gist of it, yeah."

"Well, fine sum it up in three words I guess," Sirius muttered with a pout, "Anyway, everything is going to be alright Harry. One day you'll find your Remus, and you'll sail off into the moonset, happily ever after."

"Oh," Remus chuckled, "Look Harry, its a mutt muttering."

"You think you're so clever, don't you!" Sirius tackled Remus onto the couch.

"You're the one who said 'moonset' instead of sunset!" Remus laughed as Sirius tickled his sides.

"Aren't you two a bit too hold to be playing around like that?" Harry smirked, "You might throw out a hip."

"Oh, you are dead!" Sirius lunged at Harry, but Harry quickly got away.

After being chased for a few minutes as Remus tried to trip him while laughing, Sirius disappeared.

Harry was immediately suspicious.

Just as he was about to ask a smirking Remus where Sirius disappeared to, he was hit in the side by a giant fluff ball.

"Snuffles! How have you been? I wonder where Sirius went," Harry laughed, liberally scratching behind the dogs ears.

Remus laid a hand on Harry's shoulder as he moved to pet his, now furry, lover, "Were you getting anxious Padfoot? Spent too much time as boring old Sirius?"

Sirius pushed his head against Remus' wand before returning to his less furry form with a playful nip.

Arms crossed under his chin, as he laid splayed on the ground, Sirius tipped his head upwards to smile at his family, "Not that I don't love you being here Harry, but aren't you going to miss dinner if you don't get back soon?"

Harry looked up at the clock hung over the fireplace, "I suppose so," Harry stood, reluctantly.

"It was a pleasure having you over Harry," Remus smiled pulling him in for a tight hug before nudging Harry over to Sirius for an even tighter hug.

Sirius pulled away with a wide, if not slightly nostalgic smile, "We love you Harry, so do give your godfathers a call every once in a while, yeah?"

"Of course," Harry replies, already pouring in the floo powder and waving goodbye.

"Good luck with the girl problems Harry," Remus called to him before he apparated back to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

The light scuff of shoes against cobble stone gave Harry a sense of security he had longed for when the long nights spent hiding from Voldemort and his followers grew longer during the war. For most of the war and summer he had battled insomnia and found the only real respite from the nightmares of war came with simply staying awake, but, even then, there was no guarantee he wouldn't have a flashback. For the moment, Harry felt content to simply stroll down the Hogwarts halls.

Looking down, Harry idly checked for teachers and other students on the Marauder's Map as he continued his aimless walk; there were seven students, counting himself, and no teachers to be seen.

The number of students was no surprise to Harry but the names were all surprisingly familiar. Four eighth years and two seventh years, all of which were people Harry knew: Hannah Abbott, Lavender Brown, Susan Bones, Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, and Luna Lovegood.

Harry knew better than anyone how easily the war's memories could get under a person's skin, and, on nights like these where people tended to not sleep for fear of being haunted by the nightmares of the past, Harry would try his best to see every loose wanderer at least once during the night -just to make sure they were okay; he never felt right just leaving someone to their own devices when they were hurting, not since Ginny's battle with the diary or his own battle with Voldemort's mind.

When he turned the corner to find Luna staring out a window, he had resolutely decided to ask her how she was, but, before he could do so, she twirled around to see him.

"Oh, hello Harry," Luna smiled, seeming not at all surprised by Harry's presence.

"'Lo, Luna," Harry greeted and smiled in return, "How are you this lovely evening?"

"I'm well, thank you Harry," Luna's smile turned down a bit at the edges; Harry would call the look she sent him pitying, but it felt more empathetic than anything, to him.

Luna always was gifted at understanding people, "I heard you and Ginny broke up?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed out while scratching the back of his neck with downcast eyes, "Ginny and I have always been close, but I think we're better off as friends. She means so much to me, and I love her. But I think I misinterpreted what kind of love I've always felt for her."

"Are you happier this way?" Luna asked with a searching look in her eyes.

Harry's eyes softened and he smiled once again, "Yeah, yeah I am."

Luna nodded, "Good."

They sat there for a while- Harry on the ground and Luna on a window sill.

Luna stared at the vast expanse of stars outside while Harry looked around the corridor, both committing what they could see to memory.

After a few minutes Harry stood, "Thanks for the company Luna."

"Anytime Harry, and do make sure you fix that amarelocito problem," Luna waved as Harry walked down the hallway.

Harry paused momentarily and debated asking Luna what exactly an 'amarelocito' was, before ultimately deciding it was probably a conversation for another day.

After his encounter with Luna he didn't see anyone for a few minutes and gave the Marauder's Map a cursory glance. At least three people were rather close to him and he expected to run into one or two of them, but when he turned down a corner to find Ginny waiting for him he became confused. He was about to pull out the Marauder's Map again to see if he missed her name, but she had already walked up to him by the time he thought to look.

She smiled at him and seemed to hesitate before quietly whispering his name.

"What are you doing up Ginny?" Harry wasn't entirely sure how to react because he was sure not only had Ginny's name not been on the Map, but if she was up and about, she would probably not be as jovial as she seemed while looking at him.

"Just walking around," She smiled wider and added, almost as an afterthought, "Hoping to find you."

"Did you want to talk?" Harry looked down, almost in confusion, as she took his hands into her's.

"No," She then surged up and kissed him.

Her hands quickly moved from Harry's hands to his hair, fingers tangling and pulling.

Teeth, tongue, warm breath, and force warred against Harry until he felt unable to stop himself from returning it.

Harry was stunned.

But, even amidst the chaos that was his mind, he knew for certain this wasn't Ginny. Ginny had kissed him like the world was ending only once before, and that was because the world kind of  _was_. But that could not compare to the blazing passion he was being kissed with now. Not like the world was _ending_ but like Harry _was_ the world.

Like he was everything.

It was the passion and fury Harry had been longing for. So Harry, even though he knew there was a possibility he would regret it, kissed back with everything he had. He forced all of his fear and frustration into it, and the kiss turned simultaneously violent and controlled.

A perfect duel of warring emotions and feelings.

Like a fire in a glass cage and, ultimately, just as fleeting, because all too suddenly for Harry's liking it was over, and the mystery person dressed as his ex was pulling away. Harry and the other person didn't speak for a few moments, both trying to regulate their breathing.

"Who are you?" Harry asked while his hand cupped their cheek of its own accord.

Their eyes widened before they pulled away from Harry, "Thank you for saving-"

The person pretending to be Ginny never finished their sentence because the Marauder's Map Harry had been gripping with his free hand cluttered to the floor.

The mystery person quickly picked it up, took one look at the map, then Harry, and ran.

 

Later, after Harry chases a cloak for ten minutes and loses it, he will realize they probably didn't take the Marauder's Map for any nefarious reason; rather they most likely didn't want their identity discovered.

Unlucky for them, that was the one thing Harry was determined to find out.

And when Harry Potter has a mission, you can be sure he's going to complete it.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's morning had been relatively uneventful compared to the excitement of the night before.

He had woken up and gone to breakfast with Ron and Hermione. Hermione had asked him extensive questions pertaining to the test they would take the next period and Ron joked around. The Gryffindor table remained in high spirits as usual. The only aberration of the morning came when a school owl dropped the Marauder's Map in Harry's lap halfway through breakfast.

This prompted Hermione to ask why on Earth a school owl had Harry's map.

"That is a talk for less company," Harry quickly redirected the conversation after that, but Hermione gave him a look that promised reprimand if he didn't explain as soon as he could.

By the time History of Magic had finished Ron was practically vibrating with curiosity and Hermione already looked disapproving.

"Alright mate, what happened to the map?" Ron asked as soon as they entered the empty Gryffindor commons room.

"Last night I took a walk like usual," Harry began and quickly continued when Hermione gave him a questioning look, "I'm fine 'Mione, just wanted to get some air. As I was saying, I took a walk and well, long story short, I ran into somebody polyjuiced as Ginny."

Ron's curiosity quickly turned into concern, "What do you mean 'polyjuiced as Ginny'?"

"Someone took polyjuice to look like Ginny," Harry said slowly, carefully.

Ron's face quickly turned red with anger, but he had learned a lot about control since the war and remained calm, "What were they trying to do?"

"I think they were trying to get to me because all they did was kiss me," Harry shrugged.

"They kissed you?" Ron and Hermione questioned simultaneously.

Harry nodded, "I was caught off guard, so I dropped the map on accident. When they realized I had a magical map with their name on it they grabbed it and ran."

"But they just gave it back," Ron raised his eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, I don't think they wanted to steal it; I guess they just wanted their identity to remain a secret," Harry bit his lip in thought.

"Or they realized you could accio the map to you, and their identity might be discovered," Hermione suggested, but she didn't seem too convinced.

 Harry shook his head, "I don't think so. But, anyroad, I'm going to find out who it is."

"I'll help you mate," Ron assured him, "I can't have someone parading around as my sister. No matter what the cause."

Harry decided not to tell him he had other reasons for wanting to find the impostor and simply nodded his assent.


	5. Chapter 5

 

"Alright Harry, are you sure someone used polyjuice to be Ginny?" Hermione asked as she pulled out paper and a quill.

"I already asked and made sure Ginny wasn't out walking around last night, so it couldn't of been her and there's no other way, that I know of, to look and sound like someone else," Harry sat down next to Hermione on his bed as he slipped her a textbook to write on.

"Why would my sister do that anyways?" Ron gave Hermione an affronted look.

"I'm just making sure. You never know what could have actually happened, and we've seen a lot of crazy things happen," Hermione patted Ron's hand before turning to Harry, "Let's write down what we know for sure first then we can move on from there. First point: It was not Ginny. Second point-"

"Polyjuice was used," Ron added.

"We are not entirely sure of that," Hermione shook her head.

"We are, they tasted like it," Harry bit his lip as he thought about how the best kiss of his life tasted like goblin piss and what that meant for him.

Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Ewe."

"Point three," Hermione quickly moved on, saving Harry from the embarrassment of having to say anything more on the matter, "they had to have had access to polyjuice."

Ron rested his head on his fist, "Isn't that implied, Mione?"

"Yes and no," Hermione smiled, "The reason we need to add it is because not everyone has access to polyjuice. It's hard to brew and most people don't have the ingredients just lying around, so either they bought it, most likely illegally, or they made it; both of which are rather hard to do."

"Do you remember anything important that needs to be added Harry?" Hermione asked as she finished writing the other points down on her piece of parchment.

"There are only six people it could have been," Harry pointed to the Marauder's Map as he spoke, "I looked at the map a bit before the polyjuiced-as-Ginny person showed up, and there's no way anyone could have gotten that close to me without apparation, which you can't do in Hogwarts without floo powder, so it had to have been one of six people: Hannah Abbott, Lavender Brown, Susan Bones, Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, or Luna Lovegood."

"Who can you definitely rule out as the suspect?" Hermione wrote down the six names under 'suspects', leaving space between each name for notes and comments.

Ron snorted, "Everyone but Lavender and Cho. There's no way Hannah or Susan did it because they're goody-two-shoes and way too shy. Malfoy and Luna are obviously out, so it's either your ex- Cho or the girl who's crazy obsessed with you- Lavender."

"Lets not rule everyone out until we're entirely sure they didn't do it, but for now I'll put Lavender and Cho at the top of our suspects list," Hermione said as she moved to do just that, "Now that we've gotten everything written out, let's go talk to our first suspect."

Harry thought back to the passionate kiss he shared with the mystery person and nodded in decision, "Alright, but I'm going to do this alone."

Ron and Hermione both turned questioning looks on Harry as Ron began to ask why.

"Look mate," Harry scratched his head, trying to think of a way to say what he wanted to say, "No offense, but if you guys come with me, it will seem like we're trying to interrogate them. Just stay back a bit, and I'll tell you everything that happens."

Ron looked like he wanted to argue but Hermione gave him a surprisingly knowing look, "Okay, we'll wait for you to talk to them."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Lavender's over there mate. Where are you going?" Ron asked as he turned to walk to where Luna was sitting.

They were in the library because Ron had decided they needed to begin their search quickly, in fear of missing dinner, and were currently supposed to be looking for Lavender, but when Harry saw Luna, he knew it was a better place to start.

"I think we should get the easy suspects out of the way," Harry shrugged as he sat down next to Luna.

"Hello Harry, what am I a suspect of?" Luna smiled as she marked a page in her book with a brightly colored feather before closing it.

Harry sighed as he settled in to explain his predicament, shooing Ron and Hermione away to talk privately, "Do you remember how we talked last night?"

"Of course, and I remember telling you to fix your amarelocito problem, but today it just looks worse; they're more sad then before," Luna gave him a concerned look.

Harry was about to wave off her concern, but then he decided against it, curious about what 'amarelocito' was, "What is 'amarelocito' Luna?"

"Oh, they're little pests that feed off of love Harry; the more happy you are with the person you love, the more they have to feed on," Luna frowned, "I thought you said breaking up with Ginny made you happier Harry? Unless they aren't directed towards Ginny?"

Harry took a moment to think about that before coming to the conclusion that they most likely weren't directed towards Ginny, "No Luna, I don't think they are."

"Hmm," Luna put her hand to the side of Harry's hair before swiping at the air by her hand, "Who are you for?"

Harry was content with watching the small spectacle Luna was making until he noticed the odd looks Ron was sending him and decided to push her hand away, "Ah, Luna, back to what I was going to say earlier; you don't, em, like me, do you?"

"Like you?" Luna tilted her head, "I like you plenty, Harry; you're my friend."

"No, as more than a friend," Harry glared at the impatient looks Ron was sending him, not really concerned about Luna giving him a different answer than the one he was already sure of.

"I can't say that I do; I'm sorry Harry," Luna, oddly enough smiled, as though she knew there was more to what Harry was asking.

"Don't worry, I feel the same. But that night, after we talked, someone polyjuiced as Ginny kissed me, and I'm trying to figure out who it was," Harry smiled wearily.

"Follow your heart for it will always lead you home," Luna stood with her book and walked off with only a simple wave in Harry's direction.

Harry stood and walked over to Ron and Hermione.

"What'd she say mate?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Not her, which I already knew," Harry nodded to Hermione instead of answering Ron's question.

"Did she provide an alibi?" Hermione asked with a single raised eyebrow.

Harry cringed a bit, "I didn't ask her for one."

Hermione sighed, setting down the list of suspects she had picked up, "Harry, they have to give you an alibi, or else we can't cross them off the list."

"What did you ask her, if you know it's not her?" Ron questioned with a frown.

Harry shrugged, "I just asked her if she liked me; she said no, and I took her answer at face value because I know she wasn't lying. There's no reason to keep Luna on the list; I'm pretty sure she likes Neville."

"Harry's right, 'Mione. I'm pretty sure I saw them snogging the other day; I was hoping she'd mention it because me and Seamus have a bet going. At this rate, he's going to win," Ron huffed.

"Don't make bets with Seamus if you don't want to lose money Ron," Hermione chastised, "I'll put Luna at the bottom of the list until we have proof she didn't do it. Just because none of us think it was her, doesn't mean we can rule her out as a suspect; as two people who want to become aurors, you're going to have to learn that."

"Who's next?" Harry peeked over Hermione's shoulder to see the list she was holding.

"Do you want to go from least suspected to most suspected or from most suspected to least suspected?" Hermione countered, handing Harry the list.

"Well, Lavender's right there mate. Why don't you just go talk to her?" Ron pointed across the room to where Lavender was standing.

 Harry nodded, "Alright, wait here."

Before Harry could reach Lavender, he was knocked back by a quickly moving figure, "Woah."

"Oh, I'm sorry-" Harry looked up to see Draco Malfoy staring at him, "Potter."

"Malfoy," While he and Malfoy weren't enemies anymore the tension that used to surround them hadn't really gone away; it had just changed in an unexpected way.

"How's the bad eyesight, Potter?" Malfoy asked, but there wasn't exactly venom in his voice rather an odd sort of teasing that Harry had gotten used to over the last six months.

Harry smirked, "About the same as your transfiguration skills."

"Ouch, and I thought I had impressed you with my ability to create peacocks out of paper," Malfoy's eyes twinkled, but otherwise he continued to hold his fake angry look.

"It would have been impressive if you were actually supposed to make a peacock," Harry chuckled.

Malfoy cracked a smile, "But my transfiguration lasted over a week."

"He always stole my seat and was an overall nuisance until someone gave him attention," Harry raised an eyebrow.

Malfoy hummed, "Sounds familiar."

"What are you insinuating?" Harry tried to look intimidating, but he was pretty sure his smile was showing through.

Malfoy hummed once more, as if considering what he was going to say next, "Stealing other peoples chairs and is a nuisance when not given attention- all I'm saying is: it sounds like someone I know."

"Actually," Harry pretended to look surprised, "You're right. It sounds exactly like you."

"Touche Potter," Malfoy nodded, moving the books he was carrying to one arm as he brushed snow white hair out of his eyes.

Harry was struck by the mad thought that Malfoy was rather beautiful, and for a moment he was stunned into silence, so thrown off by the idea of Malfoy being anything but a lost part of his past or an obstacle to overcome.

"-otter? Potter?" Malfoy asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, sorry, just was lost in thought for a moment," Harry scratched the back of his head, unsure of himself now.

"I need to," Malfoy awkwardly pointed away as he took a step back from Harry.

Harry nodded, "Yeah," and they passed each other without another word.

"What was that?" Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder and turned him around.

"It-" Harry began before stopping.

What was that? He and Malfoy had an entire conversation, and a pleasant one at that. He felt . . . excited while talking to Malfoy, almost expectant, but for what- he didn't know.

"I don't know," Harry looked up to see Malfoy walk out of the library and felt like he was missing something.

Hermione pulled Ron to her side, "Well, Lavender must have been in a rush because she left rather quickly. It's almost time for dinner anyways, so we might as well continue later."

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Harry didn't try to make up an excuse because everything seemed convoluted enough for him at the moment.

"But, he-" Ron started to say something, most likely about Malfoy, but Hermione elbowed him.

"Ow, 'Mione?" Ron turned to her with an accusing look.

Hermione shook her head, "Harry's had a long day. Come on, let's go to dinner.

When he walked out of the library with his friends he noticed Luna sitting by the window, staring at him with a contemplative look on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was taken from a post by "slytherindragon" on, what I can only speculate was either live journal or tumblr, and a comic by an author I could not find; I found both in google images. This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners, as does any plot line or basis of story. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first. Thank you so much for reading! Please comment or give kudos, as I live for that, and I hope you have a wonderful day! And please give the original authors their credit!


End file.
